As a method of manufacturing a thermosetting resin foam plate, a method is known in which after a resin composition composed of a thermosetting resin, a foaming agent, a catalyst and the like is kneaded by a mixer, and thermosetting resin kneaded material is discharged on a surface material traveling at a constant speed, the thermosetting resin foam plate is formed between a double conveyor in a curing oven, but for example, in the case of manufacturing a phenolic resin foam plate, it is important that a thermosetting resin foam plate is dried and formed by speedily and efficiently dissipating moisture generated inside the foam due to the curing reaction of the resin composition during foaming and curing.
As a typical example of utilizing a double conveyor as a forming device of a thermosetting resin foam plate in which device the thermosetting foam plate is dried and formed, as described in Patent Literature 1, a forming device is proposed in which a zone is installed in which a foam plate is exposed and dried in a curing oven by arranging tandemly a plurality of double conveyors and installing conveyors at predetermined intervals.
As described in Patent Literature 2, a forming device is proposed in which a section where a foam plate is exposed without contacting with any metal surface is arranged after a forming oven, including a method in which a drying-dedicated oven having no double conveyor is disposed behind a double conveyor-type forming device.
On the other hand, as a manufacturing method of efficiently drying and forming a thermosetting foam plate, Patent Literature 3 proposes a manufacturing method in which an air-permeable sheet having a moisture-permeation function is further adhered between a thermosetting resin composition and a surface material.